


Salvation

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acreditam em segundas oportunidades?<br/>Hermione tenta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, esta é a reedição da minha historia tbm publicada no ff:)

Uma noite gelada estava para acabar, pelo menos já não nevava. A luz suave da manhã espreitava timidamente pela janela. Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para o relógio de parede, ainda era tão cedo... Ou seria tão tarde? Visto que eram cinco e meia da manhã. Suspirou e tentou espreguiçar-se, fazendo cair a manta de lã que tinha no colo juntamente com o livro, aquele cadeirão era confortável mas não para dormir. Não descansara nada.  
Olhou para a sua cama, ele respirava calmamente, muito mais calmo do que o momento em que o encontrara.  
Tinha os cabelos louros revoltos, de quem adormecera com eles molhados. O belo rosto aristocrático relaxado, como se estivesse a ter um sonho bom. Dos lábios saia uma respiração pausada. Ela hesita, mas inclina-se diante dele, desvia-lhe os cabelos do rosto. Tanto tempo passara, ele amadurecera bastante fisicamente, era realmente belo. Desde os tempos de escola que o achava bonitinho, mas as diferenças sociais levavam-na a odiá-lo e ele tinha respondido de igual maneira, ou talvez com um pouco mais de arrogância e ódio. Afinal ele era um orgulhoso Sangue-Puro e ela não passava de uma Sangue-de-Lama.  
Anos passaram desde aqueles conturbados tempos de escola, desde a discutirem nos corredores de escola, feitiços pelo ar e Argus Filch a ameaçar que os prendia pelos pés nas masmorras.  
A Guerra Final, a escola destruída, as esperanças quase vencidas e tanta gente que perdera a vida nesse dia, ainda lhe vinham as lagrimas aos olhos quando pensava nisso. Lembrava-se do rosto de Fred, Lupin, Tonks…  
Ele virou-se subitamente, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos, pensou que ele tivesse acordado, fitou-o. Não. Continuava a dormir como um anjo. Perguntou-se o que iria na cabeça dele, a sua família desaparecera de cena. O nome caíra em desgraça. Até perseguidos foram. Lúcius acabou em Azkaban, Draco fora poupado pelo ministério com a desculpa de que era muito novo, que provavelmente fora mal influenciado e Narcissa suicidara-se na luxuosa sala da Malfoy Manor.   
– Deviam-no ter prendido…para ele não ter de assistir aquilo… encontrar a mãe assim…se eu soubesse… - recordou a voz de Harry depois da noite em que Draco dera com Narcissa Malfoy morta. – Nunca vi o Malfoy perder o controlo daquela maneira... Foi horrível.  
Harry fora o primeiro Auror a chegar a cena mórbida de suicídio. Seria difícil de a apagar da memória. Ver aquela bela e altiva mulher pendurada pelo pescoço com um ar de loucura ainda espelhada nos olhos abertos. Draco soluçava agarrado aos pés descalços da mãe e recusara-se a largar o corpo até Harry o acalmar com um feitiço.  
Hermione não esquecera aquelas palavras, não conseguia imaginar Draco assim, nem fazia ideia da volta que a vida dele dera.   
Sabia da importância de seus pais na sua vida, mesmo eles sendo Devoradores Da Morte, lembrava-se claramente de em plena Guerra, ambos os pais procurarem-no, parecendo alheios a tudo. Ansiando simplesmente que o filho estivesse vivo.  
Quando o encontraram simplesmente o abraçaram. Mal se importaram com morte do seu Mestre das Trevas.  
A sua opinião sobre eles vacilou, mas achava que Lúcius merecia Azkaban. Mas Narcissa não merecia uma morte daquelas, provavelmente não tinha merecido uma vida daquelas…mas apostava que quem sofrera mais fora Draco. Ele não o admitiria nunca…afinal o orgulho falava mais alto e não o via a mudar apesar de tudo o que vira e vivenciara.  
Hermione tinha passado uns anos sem o ver, e nada a preparara para a realidade: ele parecia vencido pela vida. Porque seria? O nome estava amaldiçoado, a fortuna tinha-lhe sido confiscada pelo Ministério da Magia e apostava que ofertas de emprego não lhe saltavam para o colo, especialmente devido a tatuagem maldita no braço esquerdo.  
Hermione olhou de novo para o relógio, tinha de se preparar mentalmente para quando ele acordasse, afinal, iria ser uma cena digna de tragedia grega.  
Não esperava que ele tivesse descido tao baixo, tentava compreende-lo mas era difícil, afinal também lidou com maus momentos, perdera pessoas que gostava e que eram essenciais a sua vida e não se rendera a bebida e ao desespero.  
“Porque tens onde te apoiar, tens a Ginny e o Harry…” pensou. Mas mesmo assim não esperava ter reencontrado Draco Malfoy, depois de anos sem o ver, a ser expulso de um bar em Hogsmead: 

Nevava intensamente, estava decidida ir para casa mais cedo, mas primeiro ia passar pela livraria, o seu dia de trabalho tinha sido uma chatice e não via a hora de se meter em frente da lareira com um bom chocolate quente e o livro que iria comprar. Virou na Rua Três e viu o barman de uma taberna meter alguém na rua, não ligou, até ouvir as vozes. Aquela voz era inconfundível, o tom sarcástico era o mesmo. Olhou para traz e viu-o. Fitando o barman com fúria, que lhe fechou a porta na cara.   
Malfoy deu dois passos e desequilibrou-se caindo na neve, Hermione ficou preocupada, ele demorou muito tempo a reagir para se levantar. Aproximou-se inconscientemente. Viu-o levantar a cabeça e apoiar as mãos no chão. Quando ele deu pela presença dela.  
\- Granger… - murmurou com raiva – vieste rir na minha cara? – ele estava molhado e provavelmente gelado pela neve.  
\- Eu não me estou a rir Malfoy… - disse suspirando, estendeu a mão para o ajudar. Ele fitou-a com desdém. Cheirava intensamente a álcool e tinha o rosto muito mais pálido que o normal. Levantou-se lentamente sem ajuda, quase cedendo nas pernas, encostou-se a parede e fechou os olhos, pressionando a cana do nariz com o indicador e o polegar durante uns momentos. Sabia que ele não lhe ia responder mas perguntou:  
\- Estas bem?   
Malfoy virou-se repentinamente e vomitou. Hermione virou o rosto, enjoada. Quando ele parou, ela fitou-o.  
\- Por Merlin, tu não estas em condições de nada…  
\- Nunca tive... – Interrompeu ele rude.  
\- Queres ajuda para te desmaterializares? – Insistiu. Ele semicerrou os olhos cinzentos e fez força para falar.

– Não preciso da tua ajuda para nada... - disse num tom de voz sumido mas amargo.   
Não largou a parede. Ia escorregando, cedendo. Ela aproximou-se torcendo o nariz do cheiro que ele tinha de momento. Tocou-lhe no braço, ele desviou-lhe a mão fazendo um ruido frustrado. Mas subitamente perdeu consciência, bateu levemente a cabeça na parede e caiu de novo na neve.  
– Por Merlin… isto não me esta acontecer… era mesmo o que precisava. Um Malfoy desmaiado a meus pés... - Olhou para Malfoy, estava mesmo mais pálido que o normal, quase fantasmagórico. Tinha os lábios quase azuis o frio. Hermione ponderou entre deixa-lo a morrer na neve na sua poça de vomitado ou dava uma de boa menina e ajudava o vilão a ir para casa?  
Odiou a boa pessoa em si. Não era má o suficiente para o deixar ali, ia leva-lo a casa e pronto, ele ficava bem e provavelmente não se lembraria que fora ela que lhe dera uma mãozinha. Mas então lembrou-se: não sabia onde ele morava. A Malfoy Manor já não lhe pertencia.   
\- Oh bem... Que se lixe... - Agarrou-lhe no braço e desmaterializou-se para o seu apartamento, até não fora difícil com ele inconsciente…Arrastou-o para a casa de banho não parecia tarefa fácil visto que ele tinha mais uns vinte centímetros que ela, o que tornou a tarefa difícil, felizmente não era muito pesado, passou-lhe uma preocupação pela cabeça, ele não devia de se alimentar muito bem. Meteu-o na banheira. Olhou para o homem inerte, ligou o chuveiro na água quente. Ele não reagiu.  
Mordeu o lábio hesitando apontou o jacto da agua directamente para o rosto dele, que acordou assustado, engasgando-se com a água. O que lhe deu um prazer intimo.  
– Despe-te... lava-te... Vou fazer qualquer coisa para comeres… - disse e saiu da casa de banho, sem dar hipótese de ele responder.  
O que estava a fazer? Era louca, de certeza, provavelmente ele iria acusa-la de rapto. No mínimo. Enfim. Ouviu-o resmungar qualquer coisa e ouviu água a chapinhar. Mais calma foi a cozinha onde fez umas sandes e café bem forte. Sentou-se no sofá á espera. Olhou para o relógio, já tinha passado mais de meia hora, bateu a porta da casa de banho. Não obteve resposta. Sentiu-se inquieta.   
Entrou, encontrou-o agarrado a sanita, meio inconsciente. Enrolado pela toalha. Estava gelado de novo. Ajudou a ergue-lo, levou-o até ao quarto, ele precisava de se aquecer ou ainda morria de hipotermia. Meteu-o na cama, puxou a toalha molhada e arrependeu-se de o ter feito. “Merda Malfoy… só me metes em sarilhos!” Pensou. Foi as suas gavetas e achou uns calções velhos que Ron esquecera na sua casa, começou a deslizar-lhos pelas pernas e ouvia ele murmurar qualquer coisa do tipo:  
– Não preciso de ajuda... Metes-me noj...  
Tapou-o com o edredom branco, com a varinha deu-lhe um toque e este aqueceu para se tornar confortável. Malfoy tremia tanto. Observou-o durante uns momentos, ele caiu num sono cansado quase instantaneamente. Resolveu acender a luz fraca do candeeiro e apagou a luz principal. Saiu do quarto. Quem diria que iria ter Draco Malfoy a dormir na sua cama? Foi até a casa de banho, apanhou a roupa dele e resolveu lavar as coitadas, cheiravam a bebida e azedo. Achou a varinha dele e pousou-a em cima da mesa da cozinha. Dentro dos bolsos só tinha unas moedas, e um papel amarrotado.  
“18, pelas 23 horas, Rua Bativolta. W.”  
Sentiu-se estranha, não queria invadir ainda mais o espaço dele. Mas pousou o papel junto das moedas e da varinha. Não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele. Tinha de se manter imparcial e serena.  
Comeu uma das sandes que fizera e bebeu uma chávena de café. Agarrou no livro que já tinha lido umas mil vezes e foi sentar-se no cadeirão junto a janela que tinha no seu quarto…  
Observou-o.  
A respiração dele estava agora muito calma. Emanava tanta tranquilidade, agora que estava numa temperatura normal... Ele virou-se, destapando uma parte do peito e o braço esquerdo. Estava muito magro, via-se cada costela, chamou-lhe á atenção a tatuagem maldita no antebraço, desfocada, esbatida, quase sem cor. Os restos de um passado obscuro. Observou-o uns momentos antes de puxar o edredom e tapa-lo de novo.  
Ele tinha a pele bem branca e pálida, de ombros muito largos, cintura fina e deveria ter atingido pelo menos um metro e noventa, o que era curioso. Pois nunca o dera como muito alto, antes só o via acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle os seus antigos “Guarda-costas” que eram entroncados e altos.  
Draco estava muito longe do adolescente que conhecera em Hogwarts.   
Tão diferente de Ron Weasley. Que também tinha uma pele clara cheia de pequenas sardas...  
A pele de Draco era desprovida de qualquer tipo de sinais, só umas cicatrizes nos ombros...  
O cabelo... Ron tinha o cabelo flamejante. E o Draco... Que raio e que estas a pensar Hermione? Hesitou, olhando para as páginas do livro. Mordeu o lábio, preocupada. Havia séculos desde que não pensava em Ron e aquele momento com Malfoy na sua cama, não era o certo. Voltou ao livro, incomodada, e tentou concentrar-se nas pequenas palavras em frente de seus olhos.

Já tinha amanhecido quando Hermione acordou com um salto. Os raios de luz entravam pelas frestas da janela, mas nem sinal de sol. Havia pelo menos uma semana que o mau tempo assolava Hogsmead.   
Hermione sentia-se dorida. Aquele sofá não era o ideal para dormir, definitivamente. Mas não se lembrava da razão de ter adormecido ali, enrolada numa manta, ainda completamente vestida. Felizmente era fim-de-semana, não ia trabalhar, levantou-se devagar e um barulho sobressaltou-a, enrolado na manta o livro caíra no chão abrindo-se. Movimento em cima da cama ainda a assustou mais. Um Draco Malfoy ensonado acordara de repente. Fitou-a com estranheza. Abrindo muito os olhos cinzento-metálicos, demorou a foca-los, levando uns segundos até reconhecer quem era a pessoa a sua frente com um ar apavorado.   
Hermione tinha-se esquecido dele.  
\- Granger? – disse em voz estrangulada, deu um salto da cama, com tal velocidade que vacilou, tonto. Meteu uma mão em cima da cama e notou que só estava de calções. - … Mas que raio? O que é que se passou? Despiste-me?  
O ar dele era de tal modo incrédulo que Hermione riu-se, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sorriu bem abertamente. Afinal a cena era caricata.  
– Sim Malfoy... E abusei sexualmente de ti. - Disse irónica.  
Ele fez um ar de desespero, passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados. Virou as costas e fez um ruido de impotência. Não fazia a mínima de onde estava e a sua cabeça doía-lhe imenso.  
– Ok. – Tentou acalmar-se. - Onde estou...e onde raio esta a minha roupa?  
– Estas na minha casa... – Curiosamente, ela sentia-se calma, quase divertida com as reacções dele. - E a tua roupa esta na sala, lavada e cheirosa.  
– O que se passou? – O ar dele estava a mudar para furioso.  
\- Nada… quer dizer, dormiste na minha cama…  
\- Como é que perdi a roupa? Despiste-me? – Perguntou de novo.  
– Não fui eu que te despi... Foste tu... Eu só te vesti... Desmaiaste na minha casa de banho só de toalha...  
– Humf – fez indignado - porquê? Porque fazes isto?  
– Estavas podre de bêbado... A cair aos bocados... Não te aguentavas nas pernas...  
– Oh sim! E tiveste peninha... Tadinho do Draco... - disse sarcástico.  
Bolas, aquele maldito Malfoy era mesmo um desgraçado mal-agradecido.  
– Ok, pra próxima, deixo-te morrer de hipotermia na neve... Todo vomitado... Eu pensei nisso... Mas achei cruel...  
Ele baixou o rosto.  
– Não te pedi nada...mais valia teres-me ignorado... - disse num fio de voz.  
Hermione suspirou.  
Estava mesmo a espera de algo assim.  
Afinal ele era um Malfoy com raizes Black, orgulho não faltava  
– Onde é a sala? - perguntou. - Preciso ir-me embora...  
– Vou buscar a tua roupa... - disse Hermione saindo do quarto. Gostava que uma vez na vida Draco admitisse que precisava de ajuda. Mas não. Cabeça dura. Provavelmente era algo que nem existia no dicionário dele.  
Agarrou as roupas dele, levou-lhas e esperou que ele se vestisse.   
Draco apareceu na sala com um ar irado, tinha metido o cabelo para traz e fitou-a com ar impaciente.  
Hermione simplesmente indicou-lhe a porta da rua.  
Ele saiu e Desmaterializou-se de imediato.

**

 

\- Sim, aquilo tudo foi estranho… muito estranho... Mas bolas não poderia tê-lo deixado morrer de frio na neve...! Não é? Oh Ginny… eu sou maluca?  
– Fizeste bem Hermy... - Disse Ginny, dando um gole na sua chávena de café. Estavam na cafetaria do ministério, Hermione estava na sua hora de almoço e Ginny tinha vindo para trazer o almoço a Harry, que estava demasiado ocupado no andar dos Aurores.  
– Sei lá... Ele fez-me sentir tão culpada... - murmurou.   
– Hei... Tamos a falar da mesma pessoa? Estavas a espera de quê? De um abraço, um sorriso simpático e um muitíssimo obrigada? Estamos a falar do Malfoy… aquela criatura mal agradecia e estúpida…  
– Malfoy? - exclamou Harry Potter ao entrar na cafetaria.   
Hermione revirou os olhos, não queria que o assunto fosse parar a Harry, não estava a fim que Ron soubesse do que se tinha passado.  
– Sim querido... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Hermione viu-o... Ontem a noite... - explicou Ginny.  
– Também o vi no outro dia... - comentou Harry - Achei-o abatido... Mas quando me mandou a piada do dia... Achei-o normal...  
– Ele foi expulso de um bar... Estava bêbado... - disse Hermione. Harry baixou o olhar, Hermione sabia que Harry se tinha tornado mais tolerante e provavelmente estava com pena da situação dele.  
Mesmo tratando-se de Malfoy.  
Hermione ficou meio distraída, perdendo-se nos seus pensamentos. Ginny contou a Harry a aventura quase completa da noite anterior. Hermione só se apercebeu quando Harry se riu as gargalhadas. Ficou vermelha, e fitou a amiga de lado.  
– Adorava ter visto a cara dele quando acordou!... - disse Harry e mais sério disse – Fizeste bem miúda... Mesmo ele não ter agradecido... - suspirou – odiava estar na pele dele... O que ele tem passado não tem nome...  
Confirmou-se Harry era mesmo tolerante.  
– Harry... Não contes ao Ron... Que... - murmurou. Harry levantou as mãos.  
– Não te preocupes... Há seculos que não falo com ele.   
Hermione não estava preparada para aquela afirmação.   
Harry Potter e Ron Weasley sem se falarem?

**

– Sangue de lama inútil! - exclamou, estava possesso. – Não tinha o direito… não tinha!  
Materializara-se no beco junto ao Caldeirão Escoante na Diagon-Al, caminhou brevemente até ao prédio onde tinha um quarto alugado. Entrou ignorando a Bruxa gorda sentada na portaria e subiu as escadas de dois em dois lances. Entrou no quarto, despiu o casaco e fez um gesto com a varinha, tinha de aquecer o ar, estava demasiado frio. Odiava estar ali, para além de frio e húmido, tinha sempre aquele ar imundo e cheiro a mofo, por mais feitiços que fizesse nada mudava ou resultava.  
Olhou-se ao espelho por cima da comoda escura, não se surpreendeu, demasiado pálido, as olheiras quase chegavam aos cantos da boca, parecia ter morrido há dias.  
Estava magro, e o estomago revoltava-se de fome.  
Mas já estava habituado.  
Amanhã pensaria no assunto.  
Jogou-se para cima da cama de solteiro. Cheirava a tanto a bolor....  
– Inútil... - sibilou – inútil tentando ajudar... Tentando fazer o bem... Não preciso disso!... Cabra de merda!  
No entanto percebeu-se o quanto a cama era dura... As mantas ásperas e os lençóis húmidos do frio.  
A cama onde dormira na noite passada era macia. Cheirava bem. Era quente e não tinha altos. Suspirou. Apesar da ressaca, tinha dormido bem.   
Não podia baixar as defesas, tinha o que tinha e pronto. Ponto final. Apesar de tudo, era autosuficiente, não presisava de ninguem. Toda a gente era interesseira e escória.  
Uma voz la no fundo da sua consciência murmurou “estas completamente sozinho, e a Granger faz parte o trio maravilha…” Trio maravilha…  
Sorriu levemente, estaria ela dentro do assunto? Que o um dos elementos do trio maravilha estava a ser desviado? Duvidava.  
Não bastava o que estava a passar... Amaldiçoou-se. Bateu com a mão na almofada tentando molda-la a sua cabeça.  
Levou os pensamentos para longe.  
Acabando por adormecer.

**

 

Hermione chegou a casa tarde. Estava tudo calmo como era usual. Tomou um banho demorado, bebeu um cha suave e deitou-se, abrindo o livro que estava a ler há uns dias, deu por si a pensar em Ron Weasley seu amigo e seu ex-namorado... tanto o que tinham passado juntos. Sentia-se extremamente triste ao pensar nele. Doia. E pensava honestamente que era como se tivesse perdido a habilidade de amar. Afinal, amava Ron desde que se lembrava. Estava a ser difícil ultrapassar o facto de já não sentir nada por ele.  
Saíram da Guerra Final como namorados, dizendo que sempre gostaram um do outro que o difícil fora dar o primeiro passo. Hermione ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo que lhe dera. No nervoso da batalha. Fora avassalador quando ele se lembrou dos direitos dos elfos domésticos!  
Parecia daqueles amores para sempre, que se lêem em livros românticos, daqueles onde se constrói uma família, um lar... E como ansiava por uma família grande, sendo filha única, sempre sonhara em ter uma família numerosa como os próprios Weasley. Aquela parecia a união ideal, onde se tinha um ombro amigo para ouvir e ser ouvido, uma amizade de base.  
Mas não.  
Ronald Wesley era imaturo. Ciumento. Teimoso. Entre outras situações. Durou exactamente um ano, dois meses, seis horas...  
E acabou.Finito o conto de fadas. A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era: E agora? Como se entregar de novo? E se acontece de novo? E se acontece pior? Conhecia Ron desde sempre e não tinha resultado. Tinha medo. Era demasiado insegura para ser verdade, apesar do mundo a julgar como corajosa e terrivel.  
Não. Nada disso.   
Por um lado invejava Harry e Ginny, claro que não eram perfeitos... Mas eram unidos. Amigos. Feitos um para outro. Será que existia alguém perfeito para ela? Moveu-se na cama, sentiu um cheiro desconhecido na sua almofada.  
Masculino. Malfoy. Maldito Draco Malfoy.


End file.
